Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter
Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (also known as Friday the 13th Part IV or Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter) is a 1984 slasher film. It is the fourth film in the Friday the 13th film series. Though it was billed as "The Final Chapter", there have been many further sequels in the franchise. The popularity and financial success of the film, which grossed over $32 million, kept Paramount Pictures from retiring the franchise. Because of the finality of this film's plot and title, the next film, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, attempted to continue the series with a different killer; due to that film's critical failure, it was ultimately partially retconned, making The Final Chapter the indirect predecessor to Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives in the series' canon, in the sense of Jason himself returning at that point in the franchise. Likewise, Tommy Jarvis's storyline was incorporated into A New Beginning, making a direct connection that picks up from The Final Chapter and then into Jason Lives. Plot The film begins with a montage of scenes from the first three films combined with Paul (from Part II) telling the story about Jason Voorhees and then ending with Jason being hit in the head with the axe and falling down at the end of the third film with Chris's voice echoing "You can't be alive". The night after the previous film's events took place, paramedics are busy cleaning up the mess that Jason had left behind and packing his body to deliver to the town morgue. The morgue doctor Axel tries to seduce one of the nurses, Morgan, into having sex with him, but Jason's body in the room scares her off. Axel, focused on a television instead of storing Jason away, misses the signs that he has resumed breathing. Jason awakens and kills Axel by slicing his neck open with a bone saw, then kills Morgan by gutting her with a scalpel before making his way back to Crystal Lake. The Jarvis family, who lives on the lake following a divorce consists of Mrs. Jarvis, her teenage daughter Trish, her preteen son Tommy and their dog Gordon. They soon get a group of teenagers vacationing next door; Paul and his girlfriend Samantha, socially awkward Jimbo and horndog Ted, shy Sara and her love interest Doug. Their car passes a hitchikker on the side of the road. When they refuse to give her a ride she is unexpectedly stabbed through the back of the neck. During a trip to the lake, the teens encounter twins Tina and Terri and they go skinny dipping together, which Tommy witnesses. While returning home, Trish and Tommy's car breaks down and they are assisted by Rob Dier, who Tommy then takes home to show off his collection of self-made masks to. That night, the teens throw a party where Tina makes a move on Paul. Jealous, Sam leaves the party for a swim and is killed by Jason who stabs her through the chest while she lays in a rubber raft. Refusing to continue flirting with Tina, Paul goes to find Sam and discovers her body before being killed when Jason shoots a harpoon gun into his crotch up through his body. Tina moves onto Jimbo and her sister tries to get along with Teddy who begins to smoke pot excessively and pulls out an old stag film reel. Terri decides to leave and is impaled through the back by Jason as she tries to depart. Meanwhile, Mrs. Jarvis returns from jogging to find the house empty; she ventures outside and is killed offscreen. Sara and Doug decide to consummate their budding relationship as Jason moves into the house and kills Jimbo with a cleaver to the face and throws Tina from the upstairs window onto the teens' car. He kills Ted by stabbing him in the back of the head then crushes Doug's head against the shower stall after Sara momentarily leaves for her room to get dressed for bed. She changes her mind and comes back, finding Doug dead. As she tries to escape the house an axe is hurled through the front door, impaling her in the chest. Trish and Tommy return to find their mother missing and Trish goes out alone to find Rob, who explains that his sister Sandra (from Part II) was killed by Jason and that he is alive and continuing to kill. They return to the house and warn Tommy before going next door. Finding Jason's trail of death, Trish witnesses Rob get killed by Jason and retreats home. Jason breaks in and the two flee to Tommy's room. She then lures Jason out of the house so Tommy can escape and barely manages to elude him. Jason returns to their door and while she fights with him, Tommy cuts his hair and makes himself up to look like Jason from his childhood. This confuses him long enough for Trish to knock his mask off, his hideous appearance terrifies her as he starts back toward her. Tommy picks up the discarded machete and plunges it into Jason's head. Jason collapses as Tommy and Trish embrace, but Tommy sees Jason's fingers moving and repeatedly slices into his body with the machete as Trish yells his name, trying to get him to stop. At the hospital, as she is recovering from a shoulder injury, Trish sees Tommy again and the two hug joyously. As the camera pans to Tommy's face, his eyes open wide with a menacing look, clearly disturbed by the evening's events. Alternate ending An alternate ending to the film, included on the 2009 Deluxe Edition DVD, shows a dream sequence where Trish and Tommy wake up the next morning after killing Jason to the sound of police sirens. Trish sends Tommy to summon the police who have arrived next door. At that point she notices water dripping from the ceiling and goes to investigate. She enters the upstairs bathroom, and finds the body of her mother floating in a tub full of bloody water. Trish lifts her mother out of the tub, prompting Mrs. Jarvis' eyes to open, revealing them to be solid white and devoid of irises. Jason suddenly appears from behind the bathroom door and prepares to attack Trish. Trish then suddenly wakes up in the hospital in a scene reminiscent of the ending of the first movie. In his commentary, the director says this scene was cut because it interfered with the idea that this would be the final film. Cast *Kimberly Beck as Trish Jarvis *Erich Anderson as Rob Dier *Corey Feldman as Tommy Jarvis *Crispin Glover as Jimmy *Peter Barton as Doug *Clyde Hayes as Paul *Barbara Howard as Sara *Lawrence Monoson as Ted *Joan Freeman as Mrs. Jarvis *Judie Aronson as Samantha *Camilla More as Tina *Carey More as Terri *Lisa Freeman as Nurse Robbie Morgan *Bonnie Hellman as Hitchhiker *Bruce Mahler as Axel *Ted White as Jason Voorhees (uncredited) Images Friday the 13th The Final Chapter.1.jpg Friday the 13th The Final Chapter.2.jpg Friday the 13th The Final Chapter.3.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:1984 release Category:Friday the 13th series Category:Rated R